Звёздная принцесса и силы зла
Звёздная принцесса и силы зла (оригинальный заголовок Star and the Forces of Evil) в некоторых переводах также назван как Стар против сил зла (англ. Star vs. the Forces of Evil) и Звезда против сил зла, является американским комедийным анимационным сериалом, созданным компанией Disney Television Animation специально для канала Disney XD.http://daronnefcy.com/about Сериал был создан Дароном Нефси, которая ранее работала над сериалом С приветом по планетам в качестве автора идеи. Она стала первой женщиной, которая создала мультсериал для канала Disney XD. Дэйв Вассон выступил в качестве режиссёра а Джордана Аркин в качестве сценариста, также они стали со-исполнительными продюсерами сериала. Предварительный просмотр сериала был назначен на 18 Января 2015, на канале Disney Channel перед основной премьерой на Disney XD, премьера на котором была назначена на 30 Марта 2015 года. Официальная премьера сериала 29 Мая, 2015 года на "Disney XD в Disney Channel" была заблокирована. Сюжет Звёздочка Баттерфлай является волшебной принцессой с измерения Мьюни. На своё 14-тилетие она получает семейную реликвию, Волшебную палочку. Однако после того как она случайно поджигает свой замок, её родители отправляют свою дочь на Землю, в качестве ученицы по обмену. Здесь она находит своего первого друга, Марко Диаса, и теперь живёт вместе с ним и его родителями, а также посещает Академию Эхо-Крик. Звёздочке и Марко приходится сталкиваться с повседневностью школьной жизни, и защищать Волшебную палочку от Людо, злодея с измерения Мьюни командующего армией монстров. Помимо этого Звёздочка и остальные жители Мьюни имеют волшебные Ножницы Измерений, с помощью которых они могут создавать порталы в другие миры. Роли озвучивали Основные персонажи Стар Баттерфляй - главная героиня мультсериала. Волшебница-подросток, принцесса из измерения Мьюни. Мать посылает её на Землю, так как боится, что несерьезная Стар не готова к возлагаемой на неё ответственности — пользованию волшебной палочкой. Там она знакомится с семьей Диаз и там же начинаются её приключения. Озвучив.:Иден Шер Марко- Адам МакАртур. Второстепенные персонажи Королева Баттерфляй - Грэй ДеЛисл. Эклипса - Эсме Бьянко. Мисс Хейнос - Джессика Уолтер. Мистер Диас - Артт Батлер. Миссис Диас - Ниа Вардалос. Дженна - Вероника Данн. Пониголовая - Дженни Слейт. Том Люцитор - Райдер Стронг. Глоссарик - Джеффри Тэмбор Злодеи Людо - Алан Тьюдик. Тоффи - Майкл С.Холл Роли дублировали Стар Баттерфляй(1сезон)-Наталья Терешкова. Стар Баттерфляй(2-3сезон) - Лариса Брохман. Королева Баттерфляй(1сезон)- Марина Бакина. Королева Баттерфляй(2сезон)-Анастасия Лапина. Король Баттерфляй-Алексей Войтюк Марко Диас - Иван Калинин. Мистер Диас- Алексей Войтюк. Миссис Диас(1сезон)-Марина Бакина. Миссис Диас(2сезон)-Инга Сметанина. Людо(7-13серию 1сезона)- Диомид Виноградов. Людо(1-5серию 1сезона,2 сезон)-Александр Матвеев. Тоффи- Антон Савенков. Информация о русском дубляже Русская версия создана в 2015 году творческим коллективом «Кириллица» для кинокомпании «Disney Character Voices International». Видео Оригинальный трейлер Star vs the Forces of Evil - Special Preview on January 18th! Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Disney XD Premiere Promo 3 Grab Your Wands Star vs. the Forces of Evil Disney XD Star vs. The Forces of Evil Disney Untold Oh My Disney Русский трейлер Star vs the Forces of Evil - Be a Star промо на русском! Star vs. Forces of Evil - Opening (Russian)|Вступительная песня сериала на русском Star vs The Forces of Evil Season 2 ПРОМО НА РУССКОМ Star vs. the Forces of Evil - 'Эхо-крик, Палочка к Палочке' Промо на русском!! Галерея Прочее Внешние ссылки Примечания da:Stella vs. Mørkets Kræfter de:Star gegen die Mächte des Bösen en:Star vs. the Forces of Evil es:Star vs. the Forces of Evil pt-br:Star vs. as Forças do Mal nl:Star vs. de Kracht van het Kwaad Категория:Анимационные сериалы Категория:Телевизионные мультсериалы Категория:Шоу канала Disney Категория:Диснеевские телесериалы